Rêve éveillé
by cleolys
Summary: comme après la pluie vient le beau temps et bien après un cauchemar terrible vient le réconfort tant rêvé... il y a des vérités immuables dont ces lois font parties. ca se voit qu'il est tard pour dire des bêtises pareilles Xd mais j'y crois dur comme fer


**Le rêve éveillé **

_Salutations !_

_Je m'essaie au one-shot ^^ après relecture je rougis de ce que j'ai osé faire !_

_Quoique Bella et Edward (s'ils pouvaient donner leur avis) seraient sûrement… satisfaits de ce tête à tête en amoureux._

**Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas**

_Mais ce moment n'appartient qu'à Bella et Edward…_

« Non, je t'en prie, attends moi ! »

Je trébuchai mais qu'importe, je ne devais pas le perdre

« Viens ! Criait une voix en riant :

-Attends !

-Viens… »

J'entendis des éclats de rire. J'avais peur, mais j'avançai encore. Je touchai au but, j'avançai à présent hors de l'obscurité. Je ne regardai pas derrière moi, j'avais dépassé le cauchemar, j'en étais sur ! Cette clairière… ce premier rendez vous avec Edward, l'heure des révélations où les secrets n'avaient plus lieu. Au même moment que je pensai cela, je le vis apparaître, ce vampire au cœur d'or. L'unique être au monde qui avait donné à ma vie le son argenté d'une mélodie sans fin.

Il me tendit la main, éclatant de beauté, le regard fier et confiant. Un rayon de soleil tomba sur son visage, la lumière se mêla à ses cheveux cuivrés. J'étais tétanisée, avais-je le droit de le rejoindre ? De regarder cet ange ? J'aurai pu rester immobile durant des heures à le contempler. Comment pouvait-on aimer si fort une seule personne ? Comment pouvait-on oublier le monde entier en croisant un seul regard ? Comment pouvait-on vivre seulement pour deux ?

« Viens… »

Il écarta ses bras en une invite irrésistible à se blottir contre lui. Je m'avançai, non je devais flotter pour me sentir si légère, si agile. L'herbe était si douce, le vent soufflait dans mon dos et semblait lui aussi vouloir me pousser dans ses bras.

Enfin nous nous retrouvions si proches l'un de l'autre, Edward me souriait toujours avec assez de tendresse pour aimer l'univers entier. Mais ses caresses, son amour il les déposait à mes pieds et ne les prodiguait qu'à moi.

Doucement il me prit dans ses bras puis rompant notre étreinte recula en gardant toujours un sourire malicieux.

« Edward ? »

Je voulus m'avancer et fus bloquée. Je luttai pour reprendre la possession de mon corps. L'angoisse me saisit, Edward courrait un danger, je devais le protéger !

« Edward ! NON ! »

La clairière disparut sous mes pieds laissant place à une horrible falaise qui surplombait… le vide.

Edward avait-il réussit à se rattraper ? Je me précipitai au bord du vide et le vit semblant attendre quelque chose, accroché d'une main. Pourquoi ne remontait-il pas ? Je tendais ma main :

« Edward ! Reviens, je t'en supplie ! Attrape ma main ! »

Je m'écorchai à un rocher mais n'y fis pas attention. Alors un filet de sang glissa de mon poignet et Edward sentit le nectar défendu. Ses yeux virent la goutte de sang qu'il pouvait boire, il croisa également mon regard angoissé de le perdre. Il sourit mais son visage avait une expression douloureuse qui serra mon cœur comme jamais encore.

« Edward ! Non ! Prends ma main ! »

Plus aucun son ne sortait de ma gorge à présent. Soudain tout se passa au ralenti et durant une infime seconde il se redressa me fit face, caressa ma joue et embrassa mes lèvres avant de se laisser tomber. Je hurlais d'horreur !

Je me recroquevillai, le regard figé sur la chute de mon âme, de ma vie, de mon essence. Alors je me levai dans un ultime effort et sautai, pour rejoindre l'aimé. S'il allait en enfer, je l'y suivrais. S'il n'y avait ni paradis ni enfer je créerai un paradis de mes mains : pour lui.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, mon mouvement de recul aurait du me projeter hors du lit. J'attendis la douleur en vain, et sentit le contact froid d'un avant bras contre mon dos et celui enserrant mes épaules. Je levai les yeux et découvrais le regard inquiet de mon plus beau rêve.

« Edward…

- Mon amour, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar je suis là.

- Oh, Edward, » gémis ma voix malgré moi en sentant les marques humides sur mes joues. J'avais pleuré !

« Je suis là » fit-il encore une fois en me serrant contre lui avec ferveur.

« J'ai, j'ai cru… bégayai-je, que tu étais mort … » j'avais soufflé le dernier mot et éclaté en sanglots rétrospectivement.

« Jamais mon amour, jamais je ne mourrai tant que tu vivras. »

Devrai-je lui dire que je l'avais rejoint dans la seconde qui avait suivi ? Une personne s'en chargea en déboulant dans la chambre d'Edward. Sa voix tonna lourde de menace :

« Isabella Swan, essaie encore de me faire peur comme ça et je te jure que je vais finir par faire une crise cardiaque ! »

Elle s'assit sur le lit, me fixant avec à présent une lueur d'inquiétude :

« Tu n'y avais pas songé sérieusement, n'est ce pas ?

- Quoi dont ? fit Edward »

Revenue rapidement à moi, je cherchai refuge contre son épaule et avouai d'une traite :

« Quand tu es tombé de cette falaise, je t'ai suivie… »

Il garda le silence un instant, je ne l'entendais plus respirer.

« Bella… commença-t-il une once de reproche dans la voix

- Je t'aime. » Le fis-je taire avec dans la voix un sanglot involontaire qui ne passa pas inaperçu. De nouveau ses bras m'encerclèrent :

« Mon amour…

- Hum bon! Je vais y aller si vous me promettez de ne plus me faire de frayeurs.

- Comment as-tu fait pour lire dans mon rêve ? Fis-je surprise

- Eh bien tu as confondu la falaise avec ton lit et tu étais si déterminée à sauter comme s'il s'agissait de… Du dernier saut que j'ai eu un doute sur l'endroit où tu trouvais. »

Nous contemplant un moment enlacés elle sourit :

« Maintenant je n'en ai plus. »

Et elle disparut laissant s'échapper derrière elle un rire cristallin.

Edward caressa mon visage, ce simple geste eut le don de me faire frissonner :

« Tu as peur ? Je secouai la tête, il s'amusa de mon manège :

« Tu veux dormir ? » De nouveau je refusai silencieusement, une mèche vînt barrer mon front, doucement il la remit en place, frôlant au passage mon visage :

« Tu ne veux pas parler ? » J'opinai et retenait difficilement un sourire malicieux :

« Veux-tu que je t'embrasse ? » J'hésitai un instant, tentant mais non, je voulais autre chose. Il était visiblement très surpris, je l'encourageais d'un sourire, je vis une lueur de compréhension dans ses yeux dorés, et pour faire durer mon attente Edward me taquina :

« Veux-tu que je te laisse seule ? » j'écarquillai les yeux, il fit mine de reculer, je m'agrippai à lui de toutes mes forces enroulant mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Puis je fronçai les sourcils et il rit réduisant le peu de distance qui nous séparait :

« Comme si tu ne savais pas que je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas m'éloigner de toi. » Je fis une moue sceptique, il rapprocha son visage du mien, je sentis mon cœur s'affoler ; ce n'étai plus un jeu :

« Est-ce que tu voudrais que je reste avec toi ? » Je lui souris, il commençait à céder, je me vengeai en testant son endurance. Je soufflai doucement sur son visage, puis dans son cou. Je le sentis frémir et dans ses yeux je décelai l'incroyable, qui me ravissait, me transportait littéralement : un bonheur sauvage et irrationnel.

« Que veux-tu ? » la question si simple pourtant laissait transparaître une émotion qu'il était loin de contrôler. Il me laissait le choix, car lui aussi, c'était sa première fois. Edward ne connaissait pas mes limites et dans mon amour pour lui je n'en avais aucune. Ce manque de confiance en lui, cette peur de me faire du mal était incompréhensible. Jamais personne n'aurait pu me rendre plus amoureuse, plus heureuse, plus extatique, plus vivante, plus passionnée, plus forte et si fragile que cet être. Il détenait mon cœur entre ses mains pour toujours. Et j'avais le sien. Alors je murmurai abandonnée et douloureusement attentive au moindre de ses gestes :

« Toi. » Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour m'embrasser avec ferveur et passion. Nos caresses légères et sensuelles nous firent perdre la notion de ce qui n'était pas l'autre… et j'oubliai jusqu'à mon propre nom pour ne murmurer que la douce mélodie de son prénom.

Quelques rayons solaires filtraient à travers la baie vitrée et certains commençaient même à suggérer les contours de notre lit et nos silhouettes enlacées. Blottie dans ses bras, nos jambes entremêlées ne pouvant se résoudre à retrouver leur propriétaire, je soupirai. Edward qui avait accroché sa main dans mes cheveux comme à une bouée de sauvetage murmura à mon oreille :

« Je suis à toi comme tu es à moi. » Je souris émerveillée, il n'y avait rien de plus vrai que ces quelques mots chuchotés dans l'aube naissante d'un jour nouveau.


End file.
